When parking a vehicle such as a car in a garage, it is often difficult to precisely or accurately gauge distances, particularly the space between a bumper and a wall. This inability to accurately gauge distances can lead to adverse results, such as damage to the vehicle or the garage, impingement into walkways, and interference with storage space, to name a few. One method of avoiding such results is to enlist a spotter to assist in parking the vehicle. This method works when a spotter is available, however, there are many instances when a spotter is not available to provide such assistance. Consequently, attempts have been made to provide devices which enable a single person to accurately and precisely position a vehicle within a garage. One example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,706, issued to Smith, Mar. 24, 1981, discloses a motor vehicle back-up limit gauging method and apparatus. This apparatus enables a driver of a vehicle to gauge distances when backing-up. The apparatus includes a pair of sights which are attached to the vehicle. These sights are then used by aligning them with the ground line of a wall or with another marker. Alignment is accomplished by viewing the sights through a side-view mirror. This apparatus has several drawbacks. It is only useful when a vehicle is being driven in reverse. It requires additional structure to be added to the side of a vehicle. It also requires a great deal of skill to use. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,758, issued to Sanders Mar. 21, 1989, discloses a vehicle parking guide. This guide enables a driver to position a vehicle within a garage. The guide is positioned at an end wall of a garage so that it faces the garage door. It comprises lateral positioning members and a longitudinal positioning member. The lateral positioning members comprise lateral positioners which are offset from each other. Alignment of the lateral positioning members indicates that the operator of a vehicle is in the correct lateral position within a garage. Longitudinal alignment is indicated by the reflection of a headlight in a driver's eyes. This guide has several drawbacks. It must be positioned on the rear wall of a garage so that it faces the front end of an oncoming vehicle. It must be positioned above the hoodline of the vehicle. And it may be only used in front-facing parking situations. Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,802, issued to Bergfield, Mar. 2, 1993, discloses a vehicle parking guide. This device comprises a rotary mechanical arm which is attached to a string. As a bumper of a vehicle encroaches upon the string, the arm rotates to indicate relative positioning of the vehicle. This guide, too, has its drawbacks. The device is designed for front facing parking. It can be easily moved or dislodged, and thus lead to damage of the vehicle and/or garage. It also has many components which could be damaged, lost, or disabled.
There is a need for a spatial reference guide which can be used to assist in frontal and rearward parking of a vehicle in a structure such as a garage. There is a need for a spatial reference guide which can be positioned and effectively used in a plurality of positions and locations. Also, there is a need for a spatial reference guide which does not impinge upon a user, is not easily moved or disabled, and which does not require a great deal of skill to operate.